Le choix d'un homme
by ANNIE11117
Summary: POV de Nathan alors qu'il est à l'hôpital sur les choix qu'il a fait, les erreurs qu'il a commises. Se situe fin de la S1 début S2 !


**Le choix d'un homme **

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

POV de Nathan fin de la S1 debut S2.

*****

Douleurs. Souffrances. Brulûres. Hôpital. Tel est mon quotidien depuis ces trois derniers mois.

Depuis que j'ai choisi de sacrifier ma carrière politique plutôt que ma famille. J'ai empêché mon frère de tuer 0,07% de la population et de détruire New York mettant ainsi fin au complot de la compagnie.

J'aurais du m'interposer beaucoup plus tôt contre ma mère qui voulait laisser Peter affronter seul son destin, celui d'être la bombe humaine qui allait décimer New York. Au lieu de cela je me suis plié à ses ordres pour conserver mon prestige et ma réputation. J'ai voulu sacrifier mon petit frère pour ma carrière politique.

Depuis que je suis cloué sur ce foutu lit j'ai réalisé à quel point mon ambition m'a aveuglé.

Aveuglé au point de renier ma famille pour devenir l'homme le plus puissant des Etats-Unis. Président des Etats-Unis un rêve aujourd'hui parti en fumée. Ironique non ?

Le seul sentiment que j'inspire aujourd'hui c'est la pitié. Je le vois dans les yeux de mes infirmières et de mes rares visiteurs.

Et au fond de moi je me dis que je paye le prix de mon ambition demesurée. J'en paye le prix car j'ai perdu tout ce à quoi je tenais. Ma carrière et surtout ma famille. Mon frère. Ma fille. Ma mère.

Ma mère restée à mes côtés, me soutenant dans mes moments difficiles. Pourtant je la tiens pour seule et unique fautive de ce qui est arrivée à notre famille. Je n'ai plus confiance en elle. Elle et Linderman se sont attribués le rôle de Dieu, jouant avec la vie d'êtres humains et pour quoi ? Un Monde Meilleur ...selon leur propres critères.

Balivernes, foutaises, mensonges et trahison voilà à quoi tenait leur complot. Et moi comme un idoit j'ai marché dans leur petite combine pour le... pouvoir. Pouvoir être toujours plus puissant voilà l'objectif de l'ancien Nathan Petrelli et tant pis si pour cela son petit frère doit en perdre la vie.

Un petit frère qui m'a appelé à l'aide, qui avait confiance en moi et à qui j'ai pourtant tourné le dos.

Un petit frère auquel je tiens plus que tout et qui me manque terriblement!! Depuis plus de trois mois j'espère qu'il passera la porte de ma chambre afin que je puisse lui demander pardon.

Jusqu'à présent les recherches pour le retrouver n'ont rien donné mais je refuse de m'avouer vaincu. Je refuse de perdre espoir. Je retrouverais Peter même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire au cours de ma vie. Je sais maintenant qu'il est plus important à mon bonheur que mon siège au Congrès. Sans lui, sans son soutien ma vie est vide de sens.

Lui est un authentique héros, il a sauvé cette cheerleader au péril de sa vie me foutant au passage la plus grande frayeur de sa vie!! Cette cheerleader qui surprise est ma fille illégitime que je croyais morte.

« _Sauve la cheerleader, sauve le monde_ »!! Claire qui n'a pas hésitée à se jeter de la fenêtre de mon bureau pour aller le sauver. Lui son Héros!! Elle a eu plus de cran que son père dans cette histoire !!

«_ Le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre_ », « _J'ai dejà une famille_ » Deux petite phrases assasines ou perçait le mépris de ma fille pour le lâche que j'étais. Elle aussi je l'ai perdu. Elle m'en veut pour ma trahison et je ne peux l'en blâmer. Je sais que Peter et elle étaient proches, très proches même. Ils se sont sauvés mutuellement la vie et ont le même pouvoir. Ils sont indestructibles !!

De fait c'est pour elle que je volé ( au propre comme au figuré ) à leur secours. Pour ma fille. Mon enfant perdue !! Pour le mépris que j'ai lue dans ses yeux juste avant qu'elle ne fasse le grand saut.

Je venais juste de retrouver mon enfant si longtemps perdu et voilà qu'elle me rejette !! Là j'ai réalisé que je commettais une erreur, une grave erreur en sacrifiant ma famille pour la politique.

Quand je suis arrivé sur place j'ai vu ma propre fille, un révolver à la main, s'apprêtant à tirer sur son oncle.

Non décidement je ne pouvais pas la laisser commettre un acte aussi odieux alors qu'avec mon don je pouvais sauver le monde.

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis, le monde est sauvé et moi je paye encore le prix de mon incroyable lâchété. J'ai perdu sur tout les tableaux.

Mais au final j'ai fait le bon choix : celle de sauver le monde en sauvant mon frère.

Et une fois que je serais sorti de ce fichu hôpital je reconstruirais une nouvelle vie. Avec une nouvelle priorité : ma famille.

Mon choix est fait et je ne reviendrais plus là-dessus.

Mes ambitions personnelles ont disparues car j'ai découvert que le vrai bonheur c'est d'être aimé au sein de sa famille.

Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas pour l'instant. Ma propre fille me fuit, prefèrant vivre avec sa famille adoptive plutôt qu'avec sa famille biologigue.

_« L'avenir n'est pas gravé dans le marbre »_. On a toujours le choix. Et j'ai fait le mien celui de regagner l'affection des miens.

*****

Fin

Annie11117

Une petite review please ?


End file.
